


Служебный роман

by LazyRay



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Q не умел скрывать своих чувств, Бонд не утруждался прятать свои намерения. Нет, это был уже роман – роман, расцветающий на их глазах.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служебный роман

Сначала все просто радовались прекрасным рабочим отношениям. Но в один прекрасный момент даже самым упертым пришлось признать, что эти отношения уже давно вышли за рамки профессиональных. То, как 007 облокачивался о стол, нависая над квартирмейстером, то, как глаза самого Q сияли при разговоре с агентом. Конечно, их юный руководитель не устоял, кто бы устоял перед напором самого Бонда, знаменитого, обаятельного Джеймса Бонда?   
Q не умел скрывать своих чувств, Бонд не утруждался прятать свои намерения. Нет, это был уже роман – роман, расцветающий на их глазах.  
Они боялись, конечно, они боялись, что печально известный повеса Бонд наиграется их Q (их! их гениальным, бесценным и таким юным Q!) и разобьет ему сердце в неизбежном итоге. Они даже хотели поговорить – не с Бондом, конечно, самоубийц в отделе не было. Но, в конце концов, решили не вмешиваться: каким бы юным ни был их руководитель, он давно уже был совершеннолетним. (И та операция, в ходе которой они получили доступ к его закрытому файлу, чтобы узнать год его рождения, и усилия на ее осуществление, заслуживают отдельной песни!). Нет, они не вмешивались, просто провожали внимательными взглядами Бонда, заскочившего в отдел вечером забрать своего юного любовника, и Q, торопливо собиравшего вещи и летящего к своему возлюбленному.  
В день, когда Q впервые пришел в свитере с непривычно высоким горлышком, нетвердой походкой прошел по отделу, и с тихим счастливым вздохом уставился на миг в пространство – в тот день один из них решился на вопрос. Но Q даже не дал ему договорить.  
\- Когда, – сказал он (когда, а не если), – когда всё это закончится...  
Он не договорил. Да и не надо было. В отделе не было идиотов. А раз и сам Q понимает, чем закончится этот роман, что ж. Он взрослый человек.


End file.
